puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pukru Island (Hunter)
|petname1=Dahlgrens' Mom }} Pukru Island is a medium island in the . There are three known routes from the island: , , and . = Natural Resources = = Buildings = ; Attraction : ; Bank : Pennies and PoEs ; Commodities market : Cold Storage ; Estate agent : Stonehenge ; House ; Inn : Pearl Vis-Inn (upgraded) ; Palace : Buckingham (upgraded) ; Shipyard : The Mary Rose (bazaar) : Wright in the Friggin Eye (upgraded) ; Tailor : Savile Row (bazaar) : An Eye for Fashion (upgraded) = Government = Pukru is governed by Knockout. = History = A rock in the northern, middle finger of the island reads, "This island were fashioned by Yngvild." The Palace; Buckingham has no default furniture as it was all deleted by Bootstrapben when he was traded the deed minutes before the island was handed over and paid to delete the furniture including the irreplaceable throne. The name "Pukru" refers to a word in the Eastern Nicaragua Ulwa language. It is the Ulwan name for the American chestnut tree, Pachira aquatica. In reference to Orion's belt, Pukru represents Zeta Orionis (ζ Ori). On July 29th, 2006, Pukru became the first island to be opened for colonization on the Hunter Ocean. Blockades , 2006-07-29: The Eye colonized Pukru, defeating Requited Desires in a five-round sinking blockade. The Eye lost the first two rounds but won the last three. Requited Desires did not contest round four. Requited Desires conceded defeat halfway through the fifth round. , 2006-12-02: The Eye successfully defended Pukru in three rounds against Beyond the veil, while also defending nearby . Beyond the veil only contested round 1. , 2007-10-13: The Eye successfully defended Pukru against Cape Horn Fever in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-10-27: The Eye successfully defended Pukru against The All-Consuming Flame in a five-round sinking blockade. , 2007-12-15: Castigo X successfully obtained Pukru from The Eye in a four-round sinking blockade. , 2008-02-23: Corripe Cervisiam successfully obtained Pukru from Castigo X in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2008-04-20: Invicta successfully obtained Pukru, deafeating Corripe Cervisiam and The Eye in a three-round sinking blockade. Corripe Cervisiam did not defend. , 2009-03-01: Invicta successfully defended Pukru against Fleet of his Imperial Scaled Highness in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2009-03-21: Invicta successfully defended Pukru against Vexed Ronin in a five-round sinking blockade. Vexed Ronin pulled out after Round 4. Invicta transferred Pukru to Coerced Coexistence on August 31, 2009. , 2009-09-27: Coereced Coexistence successfully defended Pukru against Systematic Destruction in a four-round non-sinking blockade. , 2009-10-14: Coerced Coexistence successfully defended Pukru against Castigo X in a three-round sinking blockade. Coerced Coexistence transferred Pukru to Happy Ending on February 2, 2010. This was part of Coerced Coexistence's retirement to scuttle their islands. , 2010-02-07: Happy Ending lost Pukru to The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade. Happy Ending intentionally scuttled and had no intentions of defending the island. , 2010-02-13: Tranquil Takeover successfully took Pukru from The Enlightened in a three-round sinking blockade. , 2010-02-27: Tranquil Takeover successfully defended Pukru from Pirates Nation in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-03-06: Moving the Masses successfully obtained Pukru from Tranquil Takeover in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-06-13: Bad company successfully took Pukru from Moving the masses in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-08-22: Illusion successfully took Pukru from Bad Company in a three-round non-sinking blockade. , 2010-11-7: Bad Company successfully took Pukru from Illusion ina three-round sinking blockade.